


Ganador

by Dominaean



Series: Los gemelos Weasley xq amo sufrir [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cursed objects, george is sad, oesed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominaean/pseuds/Dominaean
Summary: Se decía que habían ganado la guerra, pero él no se sentía como un ganador.
Series: Los gemelos Weasley xq amo sufrir [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707982





	Ganador

Para George Weasley todos los espejos mostraban su pérdida.

Sus ojos ya no mostraban la felicidad de antes, sus sonrisas eran escasas y sus risas vacías, sus días estaban plagados de recuerdos.

Siempre de Él, su hermano, su gemelo, Fred.

Su trabajo en la tienda no era ni de cerca el soñado, le daba para comer pero un trozo de su corazón se rompía cada que abría sus puertas. 

Continuamente se despertaba gritando por las noches al alivio que era reconocer una pesadilla, solo para momentos más tarde ser golpeado por la realidad de que su pesadilla nunca terminó.   
  
Lo extrañaba.

Era doloroso cada mañana tener que verse en el espejo, los sollozos y los gritos retumbando en sus oídos al ver los ojos sin vida.

Perdió parte de su alma.

Por qué así era, Fred Weasley era una parte de su alma.

Su hermano, su socio, su amigo, su gemelo, lo perdió en esa guerra de monstruos donde los inocentes siempre perdían. 

Se decía que habían ganado la guerra, pero él no se sentía como un ganador.

Por qué lo perdió a él.

Por qué para George Weasley todos los espejos mostraban su luto, por qué para George Weasley todos los espejos eran el espejo de Oesed.


End file.
